


Pervertido

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección KKM! [11]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fetiches, Fluff, Humor, La intervención de Miko es memorable, M/M, Malos entendidos, Malos planes, Resoluciones, Secretos, comedia, fantasías
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Wolfram tiene un pequeño secreto que no planea compartir con nadie. Un secreto tan bien guardado que han pasado algunos cuantos años desde que decidió  guardar silencio al respecto. Un secreto que ni siquiera su novio sabe, y que, curiosamente, es la causa detrás de las numerosas sonrisas del rubio por las mañanas de tanto en tanto.Claro que, como es de esperar, eventualmente Yuuri lo sabe....





	Pervertido

 

 

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pervertido**

 

 

 

 

 

Wolfram tiene un pequeño secreto que no planea compartir con nadie. Un secreto tan bien guardado que han pasado algunos cuantos años desde que decidió  guardar silencio al respecto. Un secreto que ni siquiera su novio sabe, y que, curiosamente, es la causa detrás de las numerosas sonrisas del rubio por las mañanas de tanto en tanto. 

A veces, luego de que terminen dormidos envueltos solo entre las sábanas de la enorme cama, cuando el adormilado rey piensa que el rubio no está mirando o no está demasiado interesado como para notarlo, Yuuri se levanta de la cama. Es mayormente luego de una noche ajetreada que el Maou tiende a hacer este particular ritual. Despierta por las ganas naturales de ir al baño, compitiendo con poseer la vejiga de un anciano, y entre su inconsciencia agarra la ropa del suelo. Originalmente su futuro marido ignoraba arbitrariamente este hecho, y le miraba ponerse lo primero que encontraba con total desinterés, despertándose por la ausencia a su lado. A veces lo veía tomar únicamente sus pantalones, otras  solo la camisa...  Y un buen día el camisón.

Aquello fue todo un evento en la adormilada mente del príncipe. Todavía más sorprendente cuando se dio cuenta de que el observarlo vestirse con tanta facilidad con aquella prenda era algo que no esperaba presenciar para nada en toda su vida. Se espabiló completamente. Lo esperó despierto, con los sentidos alborotados, y solo pudo emitir un suspiro apenas perceptible cuando regresó del baño, confirmando de vista que no observó tan mal como intentó convencerse. Yuuri solo le miró todavía más dormido que despierto antes de sonreírle ligero. Se desnudó de nuevo delante suyo sin la vergüenza de siempre, dejando la ropa a mano por si despertaba de otra vez, antes de meterse bajo las sábanas junto a él nuevamente. Wolfram ni tuvo palabras que decir cuando le besó para luego acomodarse en su lado de la cama, antes de dejarse caer en brazos de Morfeo. Sencillamente memorable.

Luego de la sorpresa propia de la primera vez, el rubio se permitió estudiar este curioso comportamiento suyo por los próximos meses. Haciéndolo, pudo comprender por qué el menor lucía tan indiferente en cada oportunidad que se levantaba más dormido que despierto. ¡Usaba la prenda rosa casi todo el tiempo! Siempre que su pijama estuviera lejos, el moreno ni dudaba en usar el camisón que quedaba olvidado al pie de la cama. Ni se sorprendía por que Wolfram lo observara fijo a su regreso en cada oportunidad. Siempre iba de la misma manera. Debido a que este acto se repitió innumerables ocasiones, el mayor comenzaba a reconocer que de vez en cuando él era quien esperaba despierto un poco más de tiempo para no perder detalle alguno. 

Ahora su cinemática mental reproducía perfecto desde el momento en que descubría su cuerpo, y le permitía mirar su desnudez mientras se alejaba de él para sentarse mientras se tallaba los ojos. El príncipe sabía que Yuuri despertaba en algún punto pasada la media noche —notó que ocurría mayormente los días que tenían sexo, que era las veces en las que prefería quedarse despierto—, tanteaba la superficie con manos o el suelo con los pies y recogía lo que encontrara primero. Se vestía mientras sus ojos continuaban medio cerrados, se levantaba con total calma y sus pasos relajados lo guiaban hasta el baño. Wolfram se levantaba en algún punto entre su búsqueda por algo con que cubrirse y su partida directo a la tierra prometida, pero siempre a tiempo para poder mirarlo regresar al lecho unos pocos minutos después. El Maou le sonreía apenas al verlo, y comenzaba a desvestirse delante de él sin pena ni gloria, como si hiciera ese tipo de acción sin vergüenza estando completamente despierto —ahí es donde sabía que seguía bien dormido, pese al momento—. Se subía de nuevo a la cama, casi a gatas avanzaba hasta a él, se aprovechaba de que continuaba sobre sus codos, esperándolo, y le daba un beso casto en los labios antes de pasar de nuevo hasta su nido particular bajo las sábanas del lado que reinaba en el lecho.

Wolfram tenía que admitir que, ciertamente, comenzaba a entender el pequeño fetiche del otro con respecto a que él usara ese tipo de ropa para dormir. Camisones varios habían sido regalos del rey hacia el futuro consorte desde que su relación comenzara a ser un tanto más íntima. Y en cada ocasión que se permitía visitar la tierra un nuevo modelo se agregaba a la amplia colección no tan deseada del príncipe. Wolfram ahora entendía este detalle en particular. No era como si Yuuri tuviera la silueta delicada que combinaría de manera exquisita con la prenda —ni él mismo la tenía, para empezar—, pero aunque era un poco desconcertante a primera vista, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para verse lindo bajo la ligera tela.  Eventualmente entendió por qué Yuuri fantaseaba un poco con la idea de él con ese tipo de ropa encima. A veces con cosas muy distintas unas de otras. Ésa era parte del secreto que el príncipe celosamente guardaba.

Dejando de lado el que le fue entregado por esa persona, odiaba dormir usando un camisón. 

Pero ahora era él quien tenía cierta espina en la cabeza sobre el tema... 

Y pensar que a veces le gustaba joder al rey con que era un pervertido por ese tipo de ideas... 

Contrario a Yuuri, quien ya le había visto en una variedad de modelos, Wolfram no tenía ese mismo repertorio mental de imágenes suyas en semejantes prendas. E, inusual o no,  pervertido como él o solo por el morbo de la mera curiosidad, ahora realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo usar todo lo que él ya había intentado. Aunque Wolf pensaba en otros términos para el evento. Especialmente si estos implicaba mirarlo desnudarse también luego de ponérselos. Realmente el príncipe empezaba a tener un problema con este tipo de pensamientos. Hasta donde entendía, el menor disfrutaba solo con verlo usarlo, y él estaba fantaseando con arrancánserlo.

Siendo totalmente objetivo no tenía razones válidas para regalarle a su prometido una prenda similar —preferentemente de un color distinto al que ya le sabía lucía, rojo sería más adecuado para él, en su opinión personal—. Y aunque decidiera hacerlo, no habría manera de convencerlo para que lo usara. 

La única ocasión que insinuó algo por el estilo —sin ser capaz de ponerlo en palabras claras— el moreno se escandalizó a tal grado que le prohibió dormir en su cuarto por dos días enteros. Dos malditos días completos. Si no hubiera sido porque su mal humor comenzó a preocupar al castillo entero el menor seguro le habría dado más tiempo de castigo. Pero él ni quería recordar esos tiempos. Su problema actual continuaba siendo el mismo. Y había comenzado a meditar tanto al respecto al grado en que el rey ya sabía que algo estaba pasando. Fue un total descuido por parte del mayor creer que agregando " _casualmente_ " un nuevo camisón a su guardarropa lograría su cometido.

Aunque, en general, la experiencia con él no fue tan mala... 

Salvo que esa noche Yuuri no se puso la ropa que tan concienzudamente había elegido para él. Ni siquiera porque era ese tipo de noches. 

—El rojo definitivamente no es tu color...—recuerda que le dijo, divertido, mientras acariciaba su rostro luego de besarlo.

Acomodado encima de él, mientras las piernas del moreno le rodeaban de manera posesiva, solo pudo contener un gruñido resentido. ¡Pues claro que no se veía bien en ese estúpido camisón de seda roja! ¡No lo escogió pensando  en sí mismo!

En el mudo acuerdo de su vida sexual, ese día ni siquiera era su turno de mandar en el pasional encuentro, pero ante semejante ofensa Yuuri no le discutió cuando terminaron cambiando de planes —como pasaba cada que al rey se le ocurría decir algo antes de hacerlo— y aceptó los tratos sin ofenderse por ello. Quizá fuese culpa de ese sincero comentario en medio del calor del momento que Wolf tuvo suficiente motivo para pasarse un poco de la raya. Terminó dándole más duro que de costumbre —no que a ninguno de los dos pareciera molestarle alguna vez— y durmiéndose molesto casi al instante. El hecho de que el menor pareciera menos que interesado en el modelito ese era la razón detrás de que luego de esa única ocasión, el condenado camisón rojo desapareciera para siempre.

No intentó nada como eso de nuevo. Sino que decidió abordar el asunto de un modo completamente distinto. Como un hombre maduro y perfectamente razonable. Porque él sabía resolver sus futuros problemas maritales... Pidió intervención de su segunda madre. Porque era un hombre lógico por sobre todo lo demás.

Hace unos cuantos años, mientras que la relación entre ambos jóvenes continuaba en un terreno incierto, y durante la visita de los demonios a la tierra, Shibuya Miko y Wolfram Bielefeld comenzaron una íntima relación suegra-yerno que rivaliza con la propia relación madre-hijo del rubio. En la castaña el príncipe encontró una confidente todavía más sincera que su propia madre, y un apoyo incomparable con  sus planes de conquista para con el rey de su mundo. No era un secreto para nadie que Jenifer adoró al rubio desde el momento en que lo vio, ni mucho menos que firmó un mudo acuerdo con éste al oírlo decir que cuidaría de su niño. No por nada ella le dijo que se encargaría personalmente de buscar vestidos para su futura boda —hecho que preocupó a su hijo a la vez que le dio cierto alivio, cualquier nuevo objetivo para modelo de su madre era su ganancia—.  Y he aquí donde es que entraba el secreto que celosamente guardaba el futuro consorte de Shin Makoku. Uno que su novio ni de lejos sospechaba.  

En alguna ocasión que Wolfram no lograba recordar correctamente —quizá por los momentos que eran, o porque en el justo instante no le interesaba—, Miko decidió enviar un paquete con su nombre a Shin Makoku. Dentro de la caja envuelta con plástico se encontró con la prenda de dormir que usaría de manera religiosa a partir de esa ocasión, el camisón rosa que hoy día parecía formar parte de su marca personal a la hora de ir a la cama. Un camisón rosa que, contrario a lo que su futuro esposo pensaba, no le pertenecía a él.

_"— Wolf-chan... Probablemente él no recuerde mucho de ésto, pero ya que estuvimos hablando del tema sobre qué ropa usaba recordé los viejos tiempos. Yuu-chan era un niño enfermizo hace unos años, y debido a que continuaba creciendo constantemente la ropa que comprábamos siempre dejaba de quedarle en algún punto... Lo conoces ahora, ¿verdad? En sus cinco sentidos no había manera de convencerlo... Pero cada que tenía fiebre, o pasaba mucho tiempo enfermo, terminaba usando lo que su mamá con tanto amor escogió para él... ¡Lo conseguí en tamaño adulto pensando en el futuro! Espero tu puedas convencerlo. ¿Puedes sentir el apoyo incondicional de tu segunda madre? "_

Bielefeld ni siquiera pensó en comentar la verdad de los hechos, prefiriendo adueñarse del camisón antes de dejarlo en sus manos. Pensaba — definitivamente estaba en lo correcto— que de haber sabido de qué se trataba Yuuri habría encontrado el modo de desaparecer la prenda sin darle oportunidad alguna de evitarlo. Era una tradición en ShinMa usar la ropa de tu amante para mostrar el nivel de confianza. Así que fue lo mejor. Incluso si solo él sabía al respecto. Y dado que el resto de la ropa del menor era demasiado ajustada para su gusto, prefirió quedárselo para usarlo él mismo. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. 

Claro que nunca pensó que Yuuri terminaría malinterpretado su actuar —siendo sinceros, ¿cuándo no lo hacía?— y terminaría por regalare una absurda cantidad de camisones para dormir en distintas tonalidades. Su novio podía tener un sentido del gusto pésimo a la hora de vestirse a sí mismo, pero cuando se trataba de escogerle algo a él, Wolf le reconocía los pequeños éxitos. El azul predominaba en su armario, y Yuuri quizá algún día admitiría que hizo un poco de trampa en ello, pero era lo que para el rubio mejor funcionaba. Le lucía perfecto. El rosa, por otro lado, era en un único modelo. Tanto en color como en diseño.

La razón detrás de esto era sencilla. Al estar buscando cosas en las tiendas en la tierra el Maou nunca daba con un tono de esa gama de rosas que le gustara porque, por alguna razón rara, era como si esa prenda particular hubiese sido hecha especialmente para Wolfram.  O al menos era esa la seguridad la que proyectaba al ponérselo. Siempre lucía tan orgulloso que era imposible no pensar que el camisón tenía su nombre escrito en la misma tela. Cualquier otro rosa no iba con él para nada, se cansó de intentar conseguir algo similar al grado tal que hasta prefirió rendirse ante ese hecho. El morado era mejor. El naranja lo mínimo aceptable. Azul marino era simplemente exquisito. Pero cualquier otro color oscuro... ¡Yuuri continuaba meditando si atreverse o no en darle por fin algo color negro!

Entonces ahí estaban ambos. En Japón, en la tierra, en el hogar natal del Maou del reino ShinMa. Todo por petición del rubio. Shibuya desconocía totalmente los motivos de su novio, pero accedió a su capricho simplemente porque nunca le pidió nada parecido, además de que unas vacaciones no se le negaban a nadie. Lo miró abrazar a su madre luego de llamarla casi a gritos —mismos que ella dio al verlos llegar juntos—, y luego le sacaron casi a los golpes del cuarto que compartirían esa noche. Le sorprendió por supuesto, pero no es que no se hubiese esperado algo similar a esto. Cada vez que él viajaba a la tierra su madre tenía una nueva pila de revistas sobre bodas destinadas exclusivamente para su futuro yerno, y siempre que Wolf no llegaba ella se quedaba bastante decepcionada.

Esta vez tenían al menos un año entero sin verse. Y aunque era apenas perceptible, ella fue capaz de observar los ligeros cambios en el rubio.

—Wolf-chan es más alto. Y pareces más maduro que antes... Todo un hombre de 90 años, ¿verdad?

Terrorífico de un modo desconcertante.

Yuuri decidió prender el televisor de la sala luego de que fue expulsado de la verdadera reunión madre-hijo y se concentró en las novedades en el mundo de los deportes mientras que los minutos pasan. Tanto su padre como su hermano regresarían bien entrada la tarde, y ni si quiera era medio día. El rey estaba bastante interesado viendo los mejores momentos de la temporada pasada cuando lo escucho.

Las estridentes carcajadas de su madre resonaron por cada esquina de la casa de tal modo que parecían haber bocinas escondidas por todos lados. Shibuya no se habría preocupado sino fuera porque luego de eso la voz de su prometido resonó.

—¡MADRE! ¡POR FAVOR DEJA DE REÍRTE DEL ENCLENQUE DE TU HIJO!

Y con eso ella se reía más. 

Frunció el ceño notablemente antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba, de regreso a su habitación. Escuchaba risas pequeñas de manera ocasional. Y a unos pasos de la puerta, justo cuando se arrepentía de intervenir, ella volvió a carcajearse ante alguna frase que lamentablemente llega a escuchar a medias, causándole descontento.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, madre! ¡Ya no sé cómo demonios decirle que no quiero seguir con esto!

Yuuri abrió la puerta sin pensarlo,  azotándola, encontrándose con la figura de su prometido de espaldas a él y los ojos brillantes de su madre mirándolo fijo, con la sorpresa escrita en los orbes llenos de un brillo acuoso provocado seguro por las lágrimas de haberse burlado del otro. 

—¿Qué?

Cuando Wolfram se gira hacia él con sorpresa luciendo la expresión más avergonzada que le ha visto nunca no sabe qué otra cosa decir. Al ver el arrepentimiento en sus facciones comienza a enfadarse. 

—Yuuri...

—¿Me hiciste viajar a la tierra para decirle primero a mi madre que quieres terminar conmigo?

—Yuu-chan

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién ha dicho algo como eso?

—¡Tú lo has hecho!

—¡Estás equivocado!

—Te acabo de escuchar bastante claro...

Si el príncipe no pareciera tan contrariado o más cabreado que el propio Maou, quizá el menor se habría tomado un segundo para replantear los hechos. Wolfram pareció estirarse unos pocos centímetros más cuando su actitud orgullosa afloró, hecho habitual ante sus nada atinados comentarios y una furia que prometía durar días enteros.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—cuestionó, molesto.

Claro que Yuuri no era el mismo de siempre. Había perdido el sentido de auto-preservación con el paso del tiempo. Especialmente porque su vida de pareja dejó de representar un verdadero riesgo.

—Estuviste repitiendo que necesitabas venir aquí para verla, y no quería pensar mucho en ello. Pero viniendo de ti tiene sentido. Terminarás conmigo, pero antes tenías que decírselo. Por supuesto que Honey-chan no podría con la culpa de no hacerlo...

—Eh... Yuuri... —le llama su madre, con preocupación

Ni siquiera ella puede detenerlo.

—No que deba ser una sorpresa, ¿no? Fuiste tan lejos como para preguntarle a Conrart las costumbres de mi mundo para venir preparado aquella ocasión. No creas que no me enteré eventualmente de eso...

El rubio frunce notablemente el ceño, simplemente dejándolo ser.

—En Shin Makoku todo el asunto de _"pedir la mano"_ es una mera expresión. Nadie le pregunta a los padres su opinión al respecto. Mucho menos en casos como el nuestro...

Wolfram termina por rodar los ojos mientras que su segunda madre contiene la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Engañado, estafado, utilizado vilmente...—continúa el moreno, pero su prometido ha dejado de escucharle en algún punto

—El camisón rosa es tuyo—dice finalmente

—Me has visto la cara de estúpido tanto tiempo. Utilizando mi... ¿Qué?

El príncipe le alza una ceja con aire incrédulo, invitándolo a atreverse a finalizar la oración que intentaba decir un segundo antes. Shibuya no le dio el gusto. No iba a ponerse a discutir de su jodida vida sexual allí. No delante de su madre. No es como el príncipe sin vergüenza. Es solo que algo de la falta de pena del otro se le pegó con los años.

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestiona, pretendiendo que no ha notado el ligero desliz.

—El camisón rosa es tuyo... —repite tranquilamente el mayor, disfrutando enormemente que el solo comentario fuera suficiente como para sacarlo de su conocida marcha de ideas absurdas.

—Wolfram.... —musita, sin poder dar demasiado crédito— Esa manera tuya de huir del tema...

Su madre no consigue guardar silencio por mucho más tiempo.

—Sus intenciones contigo siempre han sido formales, Yuuri—comenta, ligeramente seria— Vino por un asunto más importante que eso... E incluso si Wolf-chan tuviese ese tipo de deseos, lo hablaría contigo primero.

El menor de los Shibuya comienza a sospechar que quedarse viendo el canal de deportes habría sido una mejor decisión. Esta precisa conversación se está tornando demasiado rara para su gusto. Casi burlándose de sus acciones escucha claro como los presentadores comienzan a tratar las recientes victorias de su equipo favorito. Ganaron incluso el torneo, y no ha podido saberlo.

—La primera vez que hablamos, Wolf-chan me explicó que usar tu ropa era algo serio en el reino.

Definitivamente Yuuri ya no tiene deseos de saberlo. Mucho menos ahora que el rubio se nota tenso.

—Dado que las circunstancias eran especiales dijo que no lo tomaría en cuenta, pero que le habría gustado usar algo tuyo alguna vez...

—Mi uniforme es mejor opción—replica, avergonzado, casi adivinando para dónde iba todo el asunto

Su madre sonrió de esa manera tan tranquila que le hacía temblar sin remedio.

—Pero no le quedaría bien en tu talla, ¿no es cierto? Wolf-chan tiene más pecho, y sus hombros son más gruesos ahora...

A Yuuri le cuesta no ofenderse por ello. Como en cada ocasión que piensa en ese asunto. Quizá debió tomar en cuenta los consejos del otro. Conrart solía darle el gusto de mantener un entrenamiento adecuado pero no demasiado pesado. Wolfram, en cambio, solía sugerir que tomara más tiempo. Que variara los ejercicios incluso. 

_"—Si entrenaras solo un mes junto con mi guardia sabrías lo que es ir en serio... Sin ir más lejos, si intentaras la verdadera rutina de Weller podrías entenderlo. Lo tuyo es juego de niños, Yuuri..."_

—¿Qué tiene que ver el estúpido camisón de todos modos?—murmura, medio resentido con aquel recuerdo.

Se arrepiente en el momento en que la oración sale de su boca. Su madre le mira ofendida, y Wolfram parece espantado incluso de que se atreviese a decir algo como aquello delante de quien compró semejante objeto. 

—Es un lindo camisón, Yuu-chan...

—Yuuri...

El tono de su madre es de advertencia, y el del rubio es un simple consejo. El Maou suspira apenas.

—No dije que no lo fuera. Ha sido un buen gesto que se lo compraras a Wolfram... Lo siento.

Su madre parece confundida entonces.

—No lo compré para él.

_"No sé si quiero saberlo. Realmente preferiría no saberlo..."_

—¿No? ¿Entonces para quién era?—cuestiona antes de volverse al otro— Eres realmente caprichoso, ¿no es cierto? Adueñándote de un regalo ajeno...

—No era un regalo para nadie...—es la seca respuesta de su prometido

—Yuu-chan, ¿realmente no te es familiar?

Por supuesto que desearía poder negarlo llegados a este punto. Es familiar por el simple hecho de que el otro lo ha usado desde siempre, básicamente. No tiene que haber mayor razón, ¿cierto?

—No eras un chico especialmente enfermizo... Pero durante algún tiempo solías pescar resfriados con mucha frecuencia—comenta su madre, ganándose la atención de ambos— Es un poco gracioso pensar en ello, dado que el elemento que manejas ahora es el agua, ¿cierto? No tenías una buena relación con eso...

—Considerando que tuvo aptitudes para dominar técnicas curativas, no es tan raro que no se enferme fácilmente... —observa el príncipe, pensativo.

—Eso debe ser la razón—acepta la otra, luego su mirada se dirige a su hijo menor— Mientras crecías, papá y yo discutimos mucho sobre la ropa que usabas. Shou-chan tenía una complexión distinta, e incluso cuando eran hermanos, su ropa no te sirvió.

El moreno no está particularmente orgulloso por admitir que no es que él fuese especialmente gordo, sino que el idiota de su hermano mayor siempre fue demasiado delgado. Que hoy día ganara algo de músculo era un milagro. Punto.

—Uma-chan accedió a mi sugerencia porque gastábamos en ropa que usabas pocas veces...

Su madre ha continuado hablando, pero ha dejado de prestarles atención de manera evidente. Perdida en los recuerdos de esa bella infancia donde su pequeño le permitía ponerle cuanto se le ocurriese, la aventura que representó volver a las andadas fue memorable. En aquellos años Yuuri estaba inclinándose más notoriamente hacia los deportes, alejándose de sus propios gustos. Pero ella no se quejó. Tanto como el menor le dejó hacer, así fue ella con su educación.

—Estaba a punto de rendirme en ello cuando salí en esa ocasión. Busqué por mucho rato entre la ropa para niños que estaba en oferta. Si tu padre me hubiese hecho caso con lo de usaras kimonos por alguna temporada quizá hasta habría salido más barato. Tu abuela tiene demasiados, y sabes que odio caer en el estereotipo—comenta lo último con cierto enfado

—Pero querías hacer que cayera en él—responde por lo bajo el menor

—Lucirías en mejor en ellos, cariño. Eres 100% japonés.

Wolfram intenta no mostrar demasiado que está de acuerdo con ella, y agradece en silencio que Yuuri no esté mirándolo.  Desearía verlo para reafirmar el pensamiento, por supuesto.

—Eso es cuestionable...

—En cualquier caso...—le corta su madre, retomando el relato— Tenía la cesta llena de cosas que usarías una o dos veces cuando se me ocurrió pasearme por la zona de dama... La ropa allí era muy bonita. Llegué a considerar dejarte sin nada para traer algo para mí pero sabía que tu padre se enfadaría si me no te traía algo, siendo que ese sueldo en particular era para ello... Yuu-chan, fuiste tan problemático en ese momento. Y Uma-chan no disfruta tanto como yo ese tipo de cosas. Algo decepcionante, siendo que él debería ser el pervertido aquí.

—No necesito tanta información, mamá.

El rubio se ríe apenas. ¿Quién es quien tiene una madre desvergonzada realmente? 

—Fue un diseño exclusivo. Pero en cuanto lo vi supe que era perfecto. Era largo, y no demasiado femenino. Un diseño sencillo y elegante que te acompañaría por el tiempo suficiente hasta que te quedara correctamente. Al parecer di en el clavo con respecto al tamaño, porque no creciste tanto como tu hermano...

—¡Sigo en desarrollo!

—No eres tan alto, y definitivamente continuaste entrenando. Fue una buena inversión.

Se queda callado sin poder replicar mucho más, adivinando la siguiente oración. Las palabras de su madre hacen eco con sus propias conclusiones. Tan malditamente exacto. Por supuesto, ella terminó dándoselo a Wolfram dado que Yuuri nunca se atrevería a probárselo.

—Compré el camisón rosa esperando que Yuu-chan pudiera servirle mucho tiempo. Y se lo envié a Wolf-chan esperando que te convencería de volver a usarlo.

Exceptuando un solo detalle.

—¿Volver...? ¿Volver a usarlo?

Shibuya Miko sonríe de esa manera tranquila de nuevo. Parece abrirse todo un fondo colorido tras suyo.

—Por supuesto... ¿Con qué crees que te vestimos en esas veces que la fiebre era tan alta? Te dije que dejaste de entrar en tu ropa, y papá quería una solución duradera. Mamá fue muy lista al conseguirlo para ti, ¿no crees? Un bonito camisón para Yuu-chan. Solo lamento no tener fotos de ello... Uma-chan dijo que no era correcto, siendo que siempre que lo usabas estabas más dormido que despierto...

Su madre debe tener un tercer ojo, un pacto con el diablo, o sencillamente le conoce demasiado, dado que lo próximo que Shibuya Yuuri entiende es que ha tomado del brazo al otro, le ha arrastrado de regreso al baño y en el mismo instante en que han saltado dentro, un paquete le ha golpeado en la cabeza de lleno mientras el familiar portal les succiona de regreso a la vez que el grito de su madre suena más lejano.

_"—¡Vuelvan pronto! ¡Todavía hay una boda que planear! "_

Tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo luego, puesto que ahora Yuuri piensa que tienen otras cosas que aclarar.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Se quedan callados desde el momento en que están otra vez en su hogar. Con el tiempo, el moreno ha aprendido un poco más sobre los viajes que hacen esporádicamente. Es lo suficientemente capaz como para no necesitar muchas intervenciones de ida, y lo suficientemente suertudo como para poder regresar sin ayuda. El que sea capaz de mandarlos directo al baño del Maou es un extra que agradece.

—Hay algo que no entiendo aquí... —confiesa finalmente el rey

—¿Qué cosa?—cuestiona algo confuso el príncipe

—¿Para qué querías hablar con ella exactamente? 

El rubio es incapaz de responder.

—Si tu idea era que me enterase de lo que estás haciendo a mis espaldas no necesitabas que ella lo confirmara. La carta que te envió la guardaste en tu cajón, ¿no? ¿Cómo pudiste leer eso, para empezar?

—No quieres saberlo...

—Tengo curiosidad.

Wolfram suspira por lo bajo. Quizá alguien sí que sabía la historia completa. Y esa misma persona había hecho que la noticia fuera de boca en boca sin querer. Compartir información con el mejor espía del reino era malo por donde le viera. Pero, ¿cómo podría haberse resistido? En el calor del momento, Wolfram puede adivinar que su hermano es hablador. Yozak no ha sido precisamente discreto al respecto.

—Weller la leyó para mí.

El Maou ni siquiera puede sorprenderse. Su padrino metiendo mano allí era todo menos nuevo. Y el que se mostrara tan burlón cada que le escuchaba hablar de que Wolfram se veía bien en aquel camisón debía ser parte de su chiste personal. Su pan de cada día. Carajo. Su relación entera le daba razones para divertirse mes tras mes. Y seguramente lo que les quedara de vida por el solo recuerdo.

—¿Qué otra cosa es la que estás omitiendo? Y no creas que no he notado que no respondiste nada antes...

Apoyado en sus palmas, con los brazos tras él, Wolfram se permite hacer la cabeza hacia atrás. A un lado suyo, Yuuri ni siquiera se molesta en mirarlo. Ojalá se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar el motivo de mejores maneras antes de ir a hacer el ridículo en la tierra. Porque su madre seguro que le contaba a su padre, y si lo hacía durante la cena hasta Shouri escucharía toda su desgracia. Si el moreno tuviese más familia, seguro el chisme llegaría hasta sus tías. Es más, si tuviese sobrinos ya, generaciones enteras sabrían.

—No era extraño que yo usara camisones largos para dormir muy de vez en cuando—confiesa el rubio, luego de un rato— Por su diseño son bastante prácticos, así que no es que los odie realmente pero... Antes de conocerte no me gustaba ponérmelos tan seguido. Si no fuera porque parece gustarte, los habría quemado hace mucho tiempo, siendo totalmente honesto...

—¿Es por eso que te pones irritable cada vez que te consigo uno nuevo?—cuestiona curioso el rey

—Es un poco de eso... —admite Bielefeld— La realidad es que aparte del tuyo, no le veía mucho sentido a usarlos. No son tan cómodos como se ven. O yo no le he encontrado el gusto. Dado que saliste corriendo la primera vez tampoco es como si hubiese tenido muchas opciones. Estabas menos renuente a mi presencia en la cama cuando usaba uno que te gustara. Realmente no podía entenderlo.

Al entender sus palabras el menor le dedica una mirada, ignorando lo dicho. No se pondrá a discutirle sobre si le gusta o no. Para ese punto es evidente. Yuuri admite solo para sí mismo que el fetiche es obvio. ¿Cómo mentirle? 

—¿Por qué has usado tiempo pasado allí? ¿Te gusta ahora?

El otro le rehuye la mirada.

—No dije eso, enclenque... Lo que digo es que no le encontraba sentido a que a ti te agradara... Ahora empiezo a comprenderlo.

—No te estoy entendiendo.

Wolfram suspira, y se sienta mejor en su sitio antes de pasar una mano por su rostro. Empapados, todavía en medio de la enorme bañera, realmente la cantidad de agua sobre ambos es el menor de sus problemas. Que sea agua tibia al menos le dará una excusa vaga de por qué está sonrojándose tanto.

—La última vez intenté explicarte, pero me sacaste a patadas del cuarto antes de que pudiera decirlo por completo.

Yuuri no necesita que sea demasiado específico. Algo como lo que dice ocurrió una única ocasión. Solían discutir con frecuencia, como siempre, pero fue esa vez en particular que le resultó demasiado vergonzoso como para poder soportar dormir con él esa noche en particular.

—No puedes proponerle semejantes cosas a tu amante justo después de tener sexo, rubio. Es conocimiento general.

El otro rueda los ojos, enfadado. Por supuesto que el rey diría algo así en ese momento. 

—Tu no eres precisamente bueno para hablar de eso, Yuuri. No quiero escuchar qué no hacer si viene de ti. Tus peticiones las haces de maneras poco dignas, y te enfadas si no te hago caso en el momento en que se te ocurre darme órdenes en la cama. 

—Nunca me he enfado contigo por algo como eso—replica visiblemente ofendido

Cuando el rubio le observa ya sabe que ha mentido, pero ni eso evita que Wolfram le avergüence más.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? En una ocasión me pediste que te amarrara a la cama, cuando te dije que era mala idea me amenazaste con dejarme fuera del cuarto tan seriamente que al final terminamos haciéndolo a como estabas pidiendo... Si quieres un mejor ejemplo tengo uno igual de bueno. Cuando yo te comenté que la experiencia montando tenía que servirnos para algo en el cuarto, tú terminaste convocando a Ue-sama porque yo no quería hacerlo primero, por mucho que fuese mi sugerencia. Hiciste trampa, no creas que lo he olvidado... Lo único bueno allí fue que la próxima no te negaste a hacerlo a mi manera, pero tengo otras historias igual de memorables. Todas tus peticiones son así. 

El menor aparta la mirada mientras el rojo adorna su cara.

—Hablas como si no te hubiera gustado hacer nada de eso...

—No negaré que todas las veces que lo hemos hecho a tu manera han sido buenas experiencias, pero eres un amante complicado, Yuuri. De lejos, el más complejo que he tenido nunca. No recuerdo que nadie me hubiese dado tanto problema en la cama antes de conocerte. Y mira que eso es mucho decir...

Yuuri ni siquiera se interesa en indagar en eso último. No planea que vuelvan a discutir por ello.

Wolfram mata todos sus argumentos con lo mismo en cada ocasión.

_"Contrario a ti, mi lista creció mientras era un hombre sin compromisos. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?"_

—¿Qué tienen que ver el camisón y mi madre entonces? ¿Y cuál es el punto de recordar cosas tan vergonzosas ahora mismo? 

—Necesitaba su consejo—dice él con simpleza— Ella sabe cómo eres, y me entiende a mi... Intenté decírtelo... Cada vez que te levantas para ir al baño terminas vistiéndote con lo que sea que tengas cerca. Incluido el camisón.

—No hago nada como eso.

—Si no puedes recordarlo, no tienes permiso de negarlo.

El Maou refunfuña por lo bajo.

—Te dije que comencé a entender, y créeme que ahora mismo tengo suficientes problemas tratando de encontrarle sentido como para tener que explicarlo... —ante la evidente confusión, él pregunta— ¿Recuerdas esa vez que tú querías que yo usara el camisón mientras que yo...?

—Ni siquiera necesitas mencionarlo—le corta avergonzado

—Quiero hacer algo como eso contigo...

Yuuri frunce el ceño, confundido.

—Pero ya lo hemos hecho así—replica, sin comprender.

La vívida imagen del rubio bajo su cuerpo — o sobre éste— usando el maldito camisón está clara en su mente. Jugaron varias veces con esa misma idea.

—No estás entendiendo nada.

—No estás hablando claro. No puedo entender si le sigues dando tantas vueltas.

El rubio pasa una mano por su cabello todavía húmedo mientras suelta, sin pizca de vergüenza aparente:

—Yuuri, quiero cogerte mientras tú usas un camisón rojo. Es tan simple como eso.

Se forma un nuevo silencio. Ambos han comenzado a sonrojarse. Uno de manera más evidente. La cinemática del camisón de seda nuevo pasa delante de sus ojos. Ahora tenía tanto sentido que el otro se enfadase tanto cuando bromeó al respecto. Si era cierto eso de que usaba esas cosas al despertarse... La intención del otro se vuelve evidente.

—¡Así que esa era tu idea en aquella ocasión!—grita, casi asustado— Tu plan era que me lo pusiera después...

—¡Pues claro! ¡Tu lo dijiste! ¡El rojo no es mi color!

Aquella simple oración le ofende de sobremanera. 

—Me partiste el culo por honesto ¿Eso es lo que dices? 

—Esa vez te lo ganaste por inconsciente. No necesitabas burlarte de que el rojo no me va.

—Wolfram, cada vez que soy sincero contigo, tú haces algo como eso. 

—Estaba desesperado, ¿de acuerdo? No estaba de buen humor tampoco...

—Esa es tu excusa en cada maldita ocasión.

Ante la fría mirada siente un poco de miedo.

—Yuuri, te ha encantado que lo haga duro en cada maldita ocasión... Enclenque masoquista.

—No lo digas como si no tuvieras tu propio complejo sado... Eres mucho más extremo que yo en ese sentido. Nunca es fácil complacerte.

—Yuuri...

El nombrado solo atina a soltar un profundo suspiro, mientras que desvía la mirada de nuevo. Vuelven a callarse por un instante antes de que el rey finalmente se atreva a cortar el tenso ambiente.

—Debiste solo decirlo...—comenta, sereno— Si me hubieras dicho directamente qué querías, lo habríamos resuelto de alguna manera. 

—Cuando se trata de tus propios deseos hacemos cualquier cosa, pero cuando yo sugiero nuevos juegos no quieres ceder. 

—¡Es porque lo que pides es vergonzoso! ¡Tus fetiches son peores que los míos!

Tan pronto como ve sus intenciones por replicar no le da tiempo de decir nada. Está exagerando, por supuesto. Las fantasías del príncipe son de lejos mucho más " _normales_ ". No es como que Wolfram tenga la culpa de ser menos " _original_ " con ellas. Yuuri hace trampa de alguna manera. Él se encuentra cosas en Internet que, por la ciencia, decide intentar. Todas esas horas invertidas en páginas pornográficas valían la pena si el rubio simplemente obedecía de la manera que él quería. Quizá fuese hora de que el rey cediera un poco también.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo haré!

El mayor le mira sin creer una palabra.

—Tienes razón—admite, avergonzado— Tu siempre estás dispuesto a hacer lo que yo quiero, así que por esta vez yo cederé...

—¿Una sola vez?—inquiere desconfiado el rubio— Ese trato es injusto por donde lo veas...

—Si nos pusiéramos a saldar cuentas ahora no terminaremos nunca, Wolfram. Así que tendrás que conformarte con... ¿Cuánto es aceptable? ¿Una semana?

—Si cuentas los días que según tu necesitas de descaso, eso me da un margen mínimo de acción. No soy tan estúpido, enclenque. No intentes engañarme.

—No necesitaría descanso si no fueras tan bestia, pero te daré la razón aquí... Una semana no es suficiente.

—Seré tan rudo como tu quieras creer, Yuuri, pero soy yo quien siempre sale perdiendo. Tu, y Ue-sama no son precisamente amables. Nunca es fácil contigo si lo metes a él en la discusión. Mucho peor me va cuando tengo que irme al día siguiente por alguna misión que sabes de antemano. Lo haces a propósito. Así que cuando tengas que viajar a caballo luego de pasar la noche teniendo sexo con alguien tan desvergonzado como tú, solo ahí tendrás permiso de decir quién es el verdadero cabrón aquí.

El Maou ni siquiera replica. Quizá muy esporádicamente, solamente cuando es particularmente consciente de que pasarán días o semanas lejos... Quizá sí se pase demasiado de la raya. Solo un poco. Siendo el príncipe el excelente jinete que es, no debería ser mucho para él, ¿cierto? Aunque la verdad es que Wolfram suele enfadarse en cada ocasión. Por mucho que lo disfrute, se enfurece bastante rápido tan pronto como se da cuenta de la razón detrás del repentino dominio que gusta ejercer en él. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? A Yuuri le agrada creer que es la manera menos vergonzosa de demostrar a su hermosa guardia que el príncipe ya tiene dueño. Como si casarse con él no fuese suficiente. Es vergonzoso admitir que en algún punto solo morderlo ocasionalmente antes de verlo irse dejó de ser suficiente.

—Bien... Te dejaré elegir el tiempo. ¡Pero no seas tan avaricioso con ello!—advierte rápidamente, ante el evidente interés del otro

—¿Lo que quiera, en serio?—cuestiona, todavía sin querer creerlo

¿Cuántas veces su amado prometido le ha jugado la misma carta en lo que llevan de conocerse? Si Wolfram se permitiera desilusionarse realmente por cada vez que Shibuya Yuuri se la ha jugado, se habría separado definitivamente de él desde hace años. Adulto o no. Con madurez o sin ella. Siempre que Bielefeld estaba allí, Yuuri se divertía a lo grande jugando con su paciencia. Y eso era solo hablando fuera de su intimidad. Cuando se trataba de lo que hacían en la cama, Wolfram tenía que ingeniárselas para ganar de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera se sentían como victorias.

A Yuuri le encantaba que le dieran duro de vez en cuando, no era que Wolfram ganara ¡Eso no era justo para nada!

—Lo que tú quieras, rubio. Esta vez no estoy jugando. Si quieres que intentemos algo, lo haremos...

—Siento que estás intentando engañarme aquí, Yuuri. Y ya no sé si estoy siendo desconfiado, o te conozco demasiado. Eso es deprimente incluso...

El Maou se ríe ligeramente, desviando la mirada.

—Es un poco triste. No soy tan desgraciado contigo, cariño. No necesitas pintarme como un villano.

—Eres el rey demoníaco. No un héroe. Eres un maldito tirano.

Shibuya ahora sí que comienza a reír con más fuerza.

—¿Y tu necesitas que te rescaten, Wolf? Por favor... Creí que te gustaba las cosas que hacíamos. Si hubiese imaginado que no estabas satisfecho conmigo...

—No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho, enclenque—le corta el príncipe, serio— Estoy satisfecho... Pero podría ser más feliz que ahora.

El moreno le mira de reojo.

—Así que... Sí que eres feliz conmigo, ¿no?

—Cualquiera que tenga una vida sexual tan activa como la nuestra sería feliz, Yuuri.

El menor se sonroja sin poder evitarlo.

—Solo tú dices algo así con tanta tranquilidad—murmura por lo bajo

—Además. Eres mi prometido... Solo besarte me hace feliz. Pero creo que puedes entender de lo que hablo.. Tengo necesidades...

Yuuri rueda los ojos.

—Mientras no me salgas con que necesitas alguna mujer de amante por esas " _necesidades_ ", creo que puedo soportarlo.

—El único que se atrevería a decir una barbaridad semejante eres tú, traidor... 

—¿Piensas que te engañaría en serio?

—¿Piensas que no puedes hacerlo?

El Maou guarda silencio, sopesándolo.

—No creo que pudiera acostarme con alguien a quien no quiero... Y tendría que estar en un punto crítico como para siquiera considerarlo realmente pero... No voy a mentirte. Suelo mirar donde no debo de vez en cuando.

Wolfram asiente, pese a la enfurruñada mirada que le dedica el comentario que suelta es sincero.

—Siempre que solo mires, está bien. 

Yuuri le mira con cierta sorpresa. 

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué tendría que molestarme si regresas a mí en cada ocasión? Si solo miras, pero sigues conmigo, no tendría mucho que discutir... Siempre que regreses—repite, ahora algo más contrariado.

Sería una verdadera desgracia que por admitir que le permite eso terminara perdiéndolo por completo, ¿cierto?

El moreno se sonroja apenas un poco, desvía la mirada, hace una mueca confusa y luego vuelve a verlo, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Él nunca se atrevería a dejarlo. Si no lo hizo antes, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora, que están tan contentos?

—¿Es una especie de táctica que no conozco? ¿Un conjuro o algo?—pregunta, interesado

—¿El qué?—responde confundido el rubio

—Lo que dices ahora.. 

Wolfram hace una mueca extraña. No está entiéndole nada. Cuando el Maou se acerca hasta cerrarle el paso el rubio traga grueso, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Reconoce esa mirada. Nada sale bien cada vez que tiene esa mirada.

—Wolfram. Te volviste más sexy de pronto... —comenta, a punto de besarlo— Qué hermoso eres, diciendo que puedo engañarte en mi mente...

Cuando el príncipe le golpea Yuuri ni siquiera puede decir que duele. Suelta una risotada mientras que el otro reniega, tratando de apagar el calor de su rostro.

—Imbécil... No dije nada como eso —murmura, todavía un poco enojado, a lo que el otro sigue riéndose

—Lo sé... —responde, divertido— Y no lo haría de cualquier manera... No tendría sentido alguno.

Se vuelven a observar, con esa expresión relajada, y el brillo aun en su oscura mirada, Yuuri explica:

—Siempre que he mirado a otras personas, termino pensando en ti... Todo lo que he visto, lo comparo contigo. Eres el ángel más hermoso de Shin Makoku. ¿Cómo podría engañarte con alguien, siendo que solo puedo desear estar contigo? 

Esta vez, el mayor no rechaza el beso que recibe. Cuando lo siente acomodarse sobre él, morder sus labios y mirarle con intenciones más evidentes, el rubio ahoga un suspiro de resignación. Yuuri está sonriéndole de esa manera de nuevo. Está empezando a creer que nada saldrá bien ahí.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió esta vez?—inquiere, listo para ceder.

Con Yuuri sentado en su regazo entre las telas húmedas entre ambos quizá la idea que tenga ahora no sea tan mala.

—Acabo de decir que yo cedería, ¿por quién me tomas?—responde el Maou, mitad burlón mitad serio

Wolfram disfruta de las caricias en su cuello mientras cierra los ojos.

—Yuuri...

El beso en su cuello le provoca cosquillas.

—¿Qué es esta vez?—pregunta el rubio, divertido

—Lo que tu pidas, eso será... —promete, mientras intenta ponerse de pie, listo para ir a continuar a otro sitio

Cuando las manos del otro le detienen, impidiéndole moverse, le observa con sorpresa. El mayor está alzando la mirada en su dirección con una expresión que parece ir acorde al lejano grito de esos pájaros que tanta gracia le causan. No sabe si es un mal presagio o no. Pero una idea tiene.

—Conocí a un chico una vez...

Yuuri frunce el ceño apenas. ¿Está realmente hablándole de un ex ahora mismo?

—Y lo seguí a un baño creyendo que quería intentar algo nuevo conmigo, siendo que recién estábamos juntos...

Entonces empieza a preocuparse. Puede recordarlo. Por supuesto que puede recordarlo. Esa"  _inocente_ " broma suya de aquella ocasión. 

—Por extraño que parezca, ese mismo pervertido no ha sugerido nada como lo que pensé ni una sola vez...

—Quizá lo malinterpretaste totalmente... Él no tenía esas intenciones contigo en aquel entonces.

—Lo hice, definitivamente. Pero ahora me lo estoy replanteando. ¿Estará interesado?

Cuando lo empieza a desvestir con total calma, el Maou se obliga a mirar a otro lado. 

—¿Realmente quieres hacerlo aquí?—cuestiona, nervioso

—¿Tú no?

—Wolf. Alguien podría entrar... Si se enteran que ya regresamos...

—Nadie entrará si tiene una idea de lo que el conviene... Además, eso es lo divertido. Me gusta el peligro...

—Nunca pensé que además ser todo un S, seas también exhibicionista...

—Tengo malos hábitos, Yuuri.  Si supieras el tipo de sitios que pienso ahora mismo...

Yuuri no quiere saber. Se concentra entonces en los besos que recibe en el cuello, y que pronto empiezan a caer por la piel desnuda de su pecho. Sus manos se quedan en los hombros del otro. Intenta mantener atención en el ruido fuera. Por muy baño privado que sea, cualquiera podría pillarlos en el acto. Él no era precisamente silencioso, y Wolfram disfrutaba enormemente haciéndolo re-descubrir ese peculiar detalle de su personalidad.  

Al rey le toca aprender entonces que no es que el rubio tenga una falta de originalidad, era que sus fantasías eran todas más bien pequeñas combinaciones de diversas cosas. Al menos él ya había descubierto lo relevante. Eran todas propuestas vergonzosas que nadie necesitaba saber. Una tras otra escalaban en cuanto a su dificultad de ejecución, y le retaban físicamente de maneras tan inesperadas que el solo lograrlo era suficientemente placentero. Cuando se cruzó con un libro terrestre sobre alguna especie de hombre sádico él ya había tenido su propia cuota de ello. ¿Escandalizarse por leer " _50 Sombras de lo que fuera_ "? Qué adorable idea era esa.

Probablemente el mayor secreto de Wolfram, más que el origen detrás del maldito camisón, era que era un pervertido. Uno mucho más diabólico que el mismo Maou, y ciertamente más descarado que sus hermanos juntos, que tenían una fama similar en el ámbito. Eventualmente el moreno tuvo que reconocer que ponerse el camisón con ese tipo de intenciones ocasionalmente no era tan malo como creyó. No si lo comparaba con todas las aventuras que vinieron después de lo que pasó esa tarde en el baño. No, nadie logró encontrarlos entonces... Ni la primera vez allí, ni todas las otras fuera de ese sitio. Y no es que no lo intentaran. Wolfram realmente lucía y podía hacerlo cantar el alfabeto entero, ambos lo disfrutaban bastante, pero sencillamente Yuuri era un chico con suerte. No por nada seguían siendo un romance secreto.

Hasta que eventualmente se le acabó la buena racha, entonces lo inevitable ocurrió.

Y Günter pegó el grito en el cielo, por descuidado.

Y Gwendal les regañó por desvergonzados.

Y Conrart se desmayó por el impacto de saber cuánto habían avanzado.

Salvo su hija, dado que tenían que ingeniárselas para sacarla " _discretamente_ " del cuarto, y las pocas damas atentas al cambio, nadie sabía que tenían relaciones con tanta frecuencia...  Yuuri seguía teniendo sus complejos con ello. Era sorprendente que nadie lo hubiese notado, dado que ciertas veces no miraba a nadie a la cara. Y otras tantas hasta orgulloso parecía. Quizá lo único que todos habían notado realmente, sin excepción, es que el Maou buscó una costurera para que diseñara un camisón nuevo para la colección de la pareja real.

Salvo la diseñadora, nadie necesitaba saber que fue todo hecho a gusto de Wolfram —y aunque Yozak se enteró, él también asumió qué tipo de _"a gusto_ " se referían... Incluso él fue engañado—. Siendo sus medidas tan similares, ¿cómo sospechar siquiera que no era algo creado para el joven príncipe? No era como que alguien hubiese presenciado la escena nunca. Casi siempre estaba enterrado en el closet, de cualquier manera. Sus pijamas son más ahora, y aunque el rojo predomina, nadie más que ellos entiende por qué.

Una tarde de invierno, siendo ya entrada la noche, Wolfram sale del baño con la toalla aun alrededor de su cuerpo. El rubio había estado seguro de haberse ido con la prenda de noche antes, siendo que Yuuri lo había pedido expresamente temprano, pero no es capaz de encontrar nada dentro. Ya estaba sospechando. Está caminando al armario cuando, al pasar a unos pasos de la cama, sin ver directo, por el rabillo del ojo la morena piel captura toda su atención. ¿Está tentándolo de nuevo?

—¿Realmente estás desnudo ahí?—pregunta, casi incrédulo, volviendo su vista por completo hacia el rey— ¿Con este frío?

No es que al mazoku le afecte la temperatura. Realmente nunca le ha interesado demasiado. Pero siendo que son ya años los que tienen juntos, su cuerpo distingue al menos un poco esos cambios sutiles que para el menor son tan problemáticos. Ha tenido que aprender cuándo el clima es demasiado. Y, desde la cama, extendido cual largo es, el Maou le observa con una expresión despreocupada. Wolfram se obliga a mantenerse serio cuando el rosado llama su atención. Cubierto apenas por parte del camisón que originalmente quería ponerse él, Yuuri le mira travieso. 

—Esperaba que fueras capaz de calentarme—dice burlón, pretendiendo que es el maestro de la seducción.

Cuando empieza a reírse Wolfram lo imita segundos después. 

—Eres realmente malo cuando se trata de ser romántico, ¿te lo he dicho?—comenta divertido, se acerca hasta a él a la vez que el moreno se apoya sobre ambos codos.

El beso del consorte es bien recibido.

—Algo me has repetido alguna vez... —admite el rey, mirándole atento

—A veces me pregunto por qué me casé contigo...—comenta, apartando la toalla una vez seco para luego sentarse sobre él

—¿Es tu manera de pedirme el divorcio?—inquiere el rey, fingiendo indignación— Bien me decía mi madre que contigo no sería nada sencillo... Que tenía que tener cuidado contigo...

—Idiota... ¿Quién desaprovecharía casarse con el rey?

—¡Así que sí es interés!—replica el Maou— ¡Por eso te casaste conmigo! Te interesa solo mi título...

Continúan discutiendo por largo rato, salvo que la lucha física no llega de la manera en que habría llegado hacía demasiados ayeres. Se besan constantemente entre palabra y palabra,  se observan con un amor que no ha dejado de florecer a pesar de los años. El camisón queda olvidado como en cada ocasión que se aman de la manera más pura que conocen. Sonidos varios inundan el cuarto. El tiempo parece detenerse de nuevo entre ambos, congelarse entre sus dedos mientras continúan amándose lentamente como pocas veces hacen. Entre ellos, ninguno puede decir quién es más pervertido. Son curiosos aún, y quedan muchas cosas nuevas por intentar, pero tienen tiempo de sobra para probarlo todo. Una vida entera para intentarlo.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente quería hacer algo basándome en el dibujo que hizo RedGlassesGirl~ Sobre Yuuri usando el camisón y Wolfram la pijama de dos piezas. No salió nada como lo que estaba pensando originalmente. Todo lo empiezo con una idea, pero suelen mutar hasta volverse cosas muy distintas. Este es un excelente ejemplo. Si al menos se ríen bastante en algún punto, ya es suficiente ganancia. Este ha sido el primer intento... ¡Lograré la historia que quiero, caramba! ¡Lo juro! XD  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Kyou Kara Maou](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-kyou-kara-maou.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ


End file.
